The present invention relates to a construction set for the erection of a mounting structure for various devices such as for example fuses or circuit breakers. The mounting structure comprises mounting members or profiles, fasteners such as nuts which cooperate with half open grooves of the profiles, and bolts for those nuts. Frame members or profiles with appropriate grooves for the direct determination of a height above a mounting base of the mounting member(s) for the particular devices and/or covering to be supported by the structure are provided, the frame profiles comprising two mutually perpendicular branches. Various sets of profiles are known, all of which may be used for the construction of an apparatus such as a cabinet frame which may be closed with a proper cabinet covering.
Various prior art construction sets are known. For example, German No. DE-A-2 731 328 discloses a box profile which comprise extensions at two adjacent box sides forming a half open groove. These extensions may serve for the fastening of mounting rails. Special wall, roof and floor elements must be mounted outside of the extensions.
Swiss No. CH-A-581 396 describes a box profile for forming frames at which the wall, roof and floor elements are fastened.
French Pat. No. 2 292 357 describes an angular box profile for erecting cabinet frames to which special wall and roof elements must be fastened. The profiles are not suited for a direct and simple installation of a mounting structure for various devices.